1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media cassette and a media dispenser having the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
An automatic teller machine (ATM) or a cash dispenser (CD) installed at a bank or a convenient store are devices for dispensing cash by a user's simple. handling.
The ATM has a media cassette in which media such as a bank note are stacked. Cash is dispensed outside by a transport unit through a discharging slot formed in the media cassette. Herein, in case that the media cassette is empty, the media cassette will be replaced by another media cassette where media are stacked.
However, the conventional media cassette has a problem that media are left out through the discharging slot by their weight when the media cassette is transported with the media stacked therein. The media left out from a media cassette have to be stacked in the media cassette again, thereby having a complicated problem.